hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter if You Dare!: Scary Tales from the Haunted Mansion
Disney's Enter If You Dare! Scary Tales from the Haunted Mansion. is a book written by Nicholas Stephens and illustrated by Sergio Martinez in 1995. The book features five stories loosely inspired by the Haunted Mansion. The book's stories focus on strange happenings in and around an abandoned mansion situated next to a private cemetery. Story Summaries * "The Fortune-Teller" '(based on Madame Leota): Joe and Luiz are invited into the mansion after accidentally throwing Joe's grandfather's football over the graveyard fence, to have their fortunes told by the mysterious Madame Blackheart. The veiled woman predicts success for one and insanity for the other in a haunting ritual, and when Joe realizes later he left his football there in his terror, the two friends decide to sneak back in the dead of night to retrieve it... * '"The Face in the Mirror" (based on the Hitchhiking Ghosts): Sarah is is frightened one morning when she sees a ghastly figure with a smashed face in her bedroom mirror. Everywhere she goes that day she sees him behind her in reflective surfaces, always leering and always repeating the same gesture of pointing up and then ducking out of sight. What could it mean? * "Music to Their Ears" (inspired by the Graveyard jamboree scene): Tormented constantly by his older brothers, Brandon often goes to play his clarinet in the disused park near the old mansion, where he sometimes imagines he can hear a distant jazz band playing along with him. One day he meets Silas, a horn-player who invites Brandon to jam with his trio at a special gig the following night; that night is Halloween, and the gig is going to be in the mansion's graveyard... * "The Eyes Have It" (based on the Sinister 11): Marnie has her heart set on becoming a model, and when a photography studio called "The Eyes Have It" apparently opens inside the mansion, Marnie drags her younger sister Jenna along with her to get her photo taken. The photographer, an old crone named Aphton, uses a special camera that gives Marnie an incredibly beautiful photograph with uncannily alive eyes. Later, Marnie begins to feel very strange, almost as if she is fading away... * "Late for the Wedding" (based on the original Bride): Alex Little attends a funeral for his great-great uncle Caleb at the mansion's cemetery, and meets John O'Hannon who is not the least bit sad that Caleb is gone. John tells Alex the sad story of Caleb's only daughter, Sally Little, whom he had planned to elope with before Caleb drove him from the state and Sally died of a broken heart. Caleb had sworn that as long as he lived, the lovers would never be together; now John has replaced Sally's tombstone with a new one, and says he has another waiting. He asks Alex to bring him a delivery the following afternoon at the mansion: a dozen red roses, perfect for a wedding... Category:Books